Breakfast In America
Breakfast In America 'is the fourth mission in the mod. The mission can only be activated between the afternoon-sunset hours. Objectives *Walk to Breakfast In America *Beat up the biker Script ''Liz walks up to the door of Todd's house and rings the doorbell. After waiting a few seconds, Neil answers the door, wearing his 82nd Airborne shirt and boxer shorts 'Neil: '''Uh...wait, Liz? '''Liz: '''Hey, Mr. Myall- '''Neil: '''Now, Liz, I hate formalities. I don't call you Elizabeth, and I don't expect you to call me by my father's title. Understood? '''Liz: '''I-I guess. Anyway, uh...Todd around? '''Neil: '''Yeah, lemme get him. ''*Calls out into the house* ''Todd...Todd! Get out here! Your buddy's here! ''Todd walks out and looks at Liz, surprised 'Todd: '''Ho...hey, Liz- '''Liz: '''Yo. '''Neil: '''Right, so I'm gonna split, alright? Keep your dick in your pants, Todd. ''Neil walks back into the house 'Liz: '''Where's your uncle going? '''Todd: '''I dunno, either to listen to his Dad Rock or to watch some old war movie or whatever, I don't really know. ''They both stand in silence on the front porch 'Todd: '''So, uh, how you been? '''Liz: '''I've been...good. '''Todd: '''That so? '''Liz: '''Yeah, real good. '''Todd: '''So, uh, you wanna get anything to eat? I mean- '''Liz: '''Yeah, sure. I mean, I was gonna tell you something- '''Todd: '''Oh yeah? '''Liz: '''Yeah, but hell, I can go for some food. '''Todd: '''Right, uh, how 'bout Breakfast in America? '''Liz: '''That greasy diner? Sure. ''Todd walks off the porch as Liz follows The player gains control of Liz. The player is intructed to follow Todd to Breakfast In America. During the walk, a conversation erupts '''Todd: '''So, how you been? Haven't seen you since we graduated. '''Liz: '''Yeah, it's been a while. I've just been hanging around, you know. Helping out the folks with the farm. How about you? '''Todd: '''I didn't get accepted into Vespucci University, I can tell you that much. '''Liz: '''There's many reasons for that. One, you always slacked off and never put any effort into your work, and second of all, you wouldn't make a very good lawyer. '''Todd: I guess you're right. Uncle Neil says that he'd much rather have a bastard in the family than a lawyer. Liz: ''*Laughs* That's funny. Anyway, I was gonna ask you something, kinda like a job- '''Todd: '''Is it a good one? '''Liz: '''Kinda. To make a long story short, Daniel skipped town and he left me to run the club, so I was wondering, like, if you'd like to help out, I'd appreciate it. '''Todd: '''Huh...I guess I could show up. It could be like old times, you know? '''Liz: '*Laughs* ''Yep, just like cutting class with Kane and Trey to sit on the water tower. '''Todd: '*Sighs* ''The glory days. '''Liz: '''Where did the time go? ''They arrive at Breakfast In America. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Todd and Liz are about to enter the diner, when suddenly a motorcycle enters the parking lot. Todd stops to look at it 'Todd: '''That's a good looking bike. '''Liz: '''I've never been into Westerns, though- '''Todd: '''Right, you've always been into those rice rockets. ''One of the bikers walks up to Todd and pushes him out of his way as Liz calls out to him 'Liz: '''You'd better watch youself, you fucking grease monkey! ''The biker turns around to look at Liz 'Biker: '''Hey, hot piece of ass, ditch this zero, get with a hero- ''Liz pushes the biker over and he falls onto the ground. As he falls, Todd gets up and Liz calls to him 'Liz: '''Go home amigo, I got this! '''Todd: '''What about the burgers? '''Liz: '''Another time, I'll meet you at your uncle's! ''Todd panics, takes the biker's motorcycle, and begins running with it as the biker gets up The player gains control of Liz. The player is instructed to beat the biker up The player beats the biker up Mission passed. After passing the mission, Liz gets a text from Todd '''Text: '''im at uncle neils and i got the poor fucks bike so come by and we can check it out an i can get uncle neil to make burgers on that grill